The Impossible
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Never underestimate the impossible...


The Impossible By: Trivette Lover Heather  
  
Nash bridges bolted through the door of the emergency like a bad out of hell. He saw Harvey pacing back and forth down the hall and Evan sitting down with his head in his hands. His heart dropped at the expressions on their faces.  
  
Harvey made eye contact with Nash as he scurried down the hall.  
  
"Hey Nash..."  
  
Nash didn't say anything. Just stood there and stared into Harvey's eyes. Harvey just shook his head as tear fell from his eye. Evan stood up. "It's bad Nash...real bad"  
  
Nash stood there almost forgetting to breathe. "Where is he?" Was all he could manage.  
  
Harvey composed himself and answered. "He's in surgery; they went in about fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"Where Harvey!" Nash answered back.  
  
Harvey took a deep breath. "You don't want to see him now man."  
  
"WHERE!" Nash almost yelled back.  
  
Evan replied. "Through those doors, to your right." He placed a hand on Harvey's shoulder.  
  
Again Nash didn't speak a word. He quickly made his way through the doors and down the hall. He peered through the window to see his best friend lying on the table being operated on. It seemed so calm yet so chaotic. Nash put his hand on his forehead and began to pray.  
  
Harvey and Evan sat in the waiting room waiting for Inger. They both wanted to so badly to take back the last half hour of their lives and wished they would have done things differently. Both men held their heads down in prayer until they heard a frantic scream up the hall. They quickly stood up and made their way down the hall to meet Inger. Harvey held her in a hug as she asked the same question over and over. Tears fell freely from her eyes and Harv and Evan couldn't help but to shed some themselves.  
  
Another commotion came from where they had just been. Nash was being escorted out by two security officers. "Alright damnit!" was all Evan heard on his way back down the hall.  
  
"You alright Nash?"  
  
"Yeah I'm good." He said straightening his jacket. He saw Inger coming towards him and his heart felt like it was about to burst. His eyes saddened as she came closer. He saw her tears and felt so helpless.  
  
She ran to him hoping he could tell her something. Nash embraced her and told her she was gonna be alright.  
  
"Tell me he's alright Nash... tell me he's alright." She said frantically between sobs.  
  
Nash held her tighter. "I don't know sweetie, I just don't know." Tears began to fall from Nash's eyes as well.  
  
Just then a doctor came through the double doors and approached the group.  
  
"You two officers came in with Joe Dominguez right?"  
  
Harvey and Evan nodded.  
  
"How is he?" Nash said afraid to ask, still holding onto Inger.  
  
"Well... we got one of the bullets out, but another is still lodged near his ribs. I'm afraid we're going to have to wait to go back in, as he has lost a lot of blood. I suggest you go home and get some sleep now, you're going to have a long night ahead."  
  
Nash stared intently before responding. "What are his chances looking like?"  
  
"Honestly sir, I'm surprised he made it the ride here. Multiple bullet wounds result in an enormous loss of blood, in this case he got here just in time. We are going to try our best to transfuse more blood in order for him to make it through the next surgery. But in the condition he is in now, it is I'm sorry to say, doubtful that he will make it."  
  
With those last words. Every ones stomach turned and their heart seemed to stop. Harvey and Evan turned to Nash's expression. They always looked to him for some kind of answer. But now they both knew no one had the answer.  
  
Inger broke into tears again; Nash pulled her into another hug. He shook his head at the situation.  
  
"So you're saying he not going to make it." Harvey asked hopelessly.  
  
"Oh no, I would never say that. I just merely said that it is doubtful, but there is always a chance. I know that this is difficult, but the most you can do now is be patient."  
  
"You're not being very optimistic here bubba." Nash replied.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but it is hard to be in this situation. Again I'm sorry. If you have any more questions my name is Dr. Thompson."  
  
"Can we see him?" Evan replied.  
  
"They are putting him in his room right now, you will be able to see him through glass, but you will be unable to go into the room."  
  
"Why?" Nash asked.  
  
"It's hospital regulations, with some one in his condition. I can show you where he will be right now if you'd like."  
  
"That would be fine." Nash replied.  
  
The four followed him through the doors and down the hall. Nash was holding Ingers hand tightly as they approached the glass.  
  
"Again, if you have any more questions, don't hesitate, I will let you know when we will go back into surgery."  
  
"Thank you." Evan replied with a nod.  
  
Nash leaned over and kissed Inger on her cheek. "He's gonna make it, I know it." Was all Nash said before motioning for Harvey.  
  
" I need you to call Cassidy. I want her to be here with Inger."  
  
"No problem boss...look I'm so..."  
  
"You don't have to apologize Harv, what happens happens, you know that."  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"No butts, just please call Cassidy for me."  
  
"Sure thing." Harvey nodded and walked away.  
  
"Evan....come here."  
  
"Yeah Nash."  
  
"How the hell did this happen?"  
  
Evan held his head down. "It happened right when we went in. Ronnie knocked the door down and we all piled in. Joe was in front of me. We heard the shots and tried to make it to cover. One of the officers got hit in the leg. I remember Joe kinda pushing me in one direction. When I took cover behind some crates, I could see Harvey across from me. In all the commotion I saw Joe run for the officer. He yelled for someone to cover him. Once I turned back to reload I saw him help the officer over to Ronnie. Before I could turn around to shoot again I saw him get hit. After the first shot, he buckled. Harvey had already started to run towards him when the second shot hit him. I turned around quick and took the gunman out. When I turned back I saw Harvey pulling Joe towards the entrance. About thirty seconds later, they gave into us. Ronnie took charge and I ran out to see Harvey. He just called it in. I knelt on the opposite side. God I was so scared. We couldn't see the second wound; Joe was unconscious at this point. We waited until the paramedics came then followed them here." Evan took a deep breath. "I'm sorry this happened. Maybe I had reloaded quicker..."  
  
"Don't... you did fine Ev, you did just fine." Nash placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're gonna get through this."  
  
Harvey had just come back. "She's on her way."  
  
"Okay thanks Harv. Evan just told me what happened. You did good."  
  
"Yeah maybe, I just couldn't get to him fast enough, I'm sorry. I'm sure you would have gotten there."  
  
"Harv, don't second guess like that, it can only pull you down. Who knows what would have happened had I been there... don't you think I thought of that too. Maybe if I had gone, I'd a been the one laying in there or maybe If I'd skipped that stupid deposition...It's alright guys, I know you did all you could."  
  
Harvey nodded. "What should we do now?"  
  
"You can go get some rest at home if you want; I really need you guys at the SIU right now."  
  
"ALright boss, call us if anything comes up." Harvey replied.  
  
"Okay." Nash nodded.  
  
Harvey patted Nash on the shoulder and motioned for Evan to follow him out.  
  
Nash watched them walk away and with a sigh turned back to Inger who was silently staring through the glass.  
  
He stood next to Inger and held her hand. "We're gonna get through this." Nash said, in a way not believing it himself. But he had to believe there was a chance for his friend, he didn't want to lose him now.  
  
A half hour passed and the two still stood out side Joe's door. Nash's cell phone rang.  
  
"Nash."  
  
"Hi Daddy, It's me, I'm outside right now, where are you?"  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Nash closed the phone. "I'll be right back Inger, Cassidy is here."  
  
Inger nodded.  
  
Nash went to meet his daughter outside. Cassidy could see the pain in her father's eyes. Why did things like this always have to happen? He didn't deserve it. She quickly hugged him and the two made their way back to Joe's room.  
  
On their way Nash saw Joes Doctor standing in front of Inger. He picked up the pace.  
  
"We are going to take him in in ten minutes. They are going in now to prepare him for surgery." Were the last words Nash heard him saw before he approached them.  
  
"How long is it going to take?" Nash asked.  
  
"It's hard to tell. It all depends on how hidden the bullet is. We have a good idea of where it is, its complications that we are worried about."  
  
"Complications?" Nash replied.  
  
"Yes, as I mentioned earlier, he had lost a lot of blood, and from what we can see, the bullet is lodged in his ribs near his spinal cord, the slightest movement could result in paralysis and or cardiac arrest. We are prepared for these situations, but it does not guarantee complete success."  
  
"Bring my husband back to me alive." Inger said taking the doctors hand.  
  
"We will do our best." The doctor started to walk away. Nash motioned for Cassidy to stay as he followed the doctor down the hall.  
  
'Excuse me doc..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need the truth here, is my partner going to make it or not?"  
  
"Mr. Bridges, I have done a lot of surgeries, and like I said before, I'm surprised he has survived this long. I don't want to say he won't make it, but if you want the truth, his chances aren't very high. But this hospital has great success with surgeries like this; do not count your friend out just yet. As I told his wife, we will do our best."  
  
Nash didn't reply right away. He knew when he asked the question the answer wouldn't be what he wanted. He just wanted to be prepared.  
  
"Thank you." Nash replied with a smile. Holding his hand out to the Doctor. The Doctor shook it and continued down the hall leaving Nash to ponder his words.  
  
***  
  
Nash walked back down the hall where he had left his daughter and best friends wife. He walked up to Inger and softly kissed her on the cheek and pulled her into a hug as they rolled Joe out of his room.  
  
"He'll be back" Nash whispered in her ear, listening to her whimpers as he held her head away from seeing Joe. He made eye contact with his daughter as a tear fell down his cheek. Cassidy made a step and wiped away the single tear from her fathers face. He shined a slight smile and nodded as if there was something he just now understood. As he held Inger he glanced down the hall and his eyes widened as he thought he saw Angel standing where they had just been. He only caught a glimce in between the doors opening and shutting. Nash releases Inger and kisses her once again on her cheek. Still holding onto her hand.  
  
"You stay here with Cassidy sweetheart; I've got something I have to do."  
  
"Alright...be back soon."  
  
"I will." He took her hand and gave it to his daughter who held onto it tightly as she watched her father pass through the double doors in search of something she didn't know.  
  
**  
  
Nash walked through the doors and turned his head every which way. He walked up to the desk and gave them a description of Angel and they looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
He walked outside and looked around. In the distance he could see a figure sitting in the passenger seat of the Cuda. As he started to walk over, the attendant tried to get his attention, with no success he walked back inside.  
  
As Nash got closer he knew it was Angel. He walked up and got into the car.  
  
"How'd you know I be in here Nash?"  
  
"The question is how you would know Id find you here." Nash replied.  
  
"I'm always here when you need me." Angel replied.  
  
"This is true."  
  
"Nash, you are going to go through something. something very hard, and I'm here to tell you, not to give up."  
  
"Angel, what I'm going through now is hard enough."  
  
"I understand...you love your friend, what us angels call Genuine love. For those with only the most pure of friendships. But what you are going to go through will come a lot of skepticism and doubt. And you must never give up."  
  
"Am I going to lose him?" Nash said simply.  
  
"I'm not here to say, I'm here to give you that message. Sometimes the things we think will never happen happen just like that."  
  
With that. Nash shook his head and watched Angel get out of the car and walk away. He wanted to ask more questions, but he knew he wouldn't get much of an answer. He opened his door and walked back into the hospital.  
  
He walked down the hall as if every thing around him was in slow motion. Children running past him, parents chasing after them, Doctors talking to each other, nurses answering phones, all the commotion seemed to settle as he walked once again through the double doors, to see Cassidy and Inger sitting patiently outside Joe's door.  
  
He stood for a moment and ran his fingers through his hair taking a deep breath. He sat in between his daughter and Inger and held each of their hands and they waited.  
  
As the cliché goes, minutes seemed like hours in moments like this. If it was ever silent, it was broken by a whimper from Inger, and the sound of Nash's lips touching her cheeks trying to comfort her. Cassidy admired her dad more than any person she knew. She knew that he was wondering what life would be like without Joe. The only person he confided in. She felt wistful for a moment, but only a moment regretting the fact that her father couldn't confide in her.  
  
Nash stared at the wall in front of him as if it was a movie screen. Memories of him and Joe were countless, from the birth of their children to their late nights at the SIU doing paperwork. He tried to shake the memories but they kept coming. He got up and went outside to call Harvey to check on things. He wished he could have given them good news but he couldn't. He smiled slightly at how supportive Harvey was trying to be. He went back inside and waited another hour before getting ancy and starting to pace back and forth.  
  
Inger sat quietly and out of the corner of her eye watched Nash pacing pass her. He thought about how small her husband seemed being rolled away from her. Was that the last time she would see him alive? Was this morning the last time Joe would take Lucia to the bus stop before he went to work? She beat herself up for making Joe sleep on the couch last night, for no particular reason at all. She stared down at the floor for a while then looked up to watch Nash again. She could see the fear in his eyes that he was trying to hide. She didn't understand him hiding his fear, but that took her once again to her husband who was just as stubborn. Then for no reason in particular she thought of the first Christmas Nash and Lisa had shared with them.  
  
Suddenly she noticed that Nash had stopped pacing and looked up at him. He walked towards her and took hold of her hand and helping her up to greet the doctor who had just approached the three of them. Inger tried so badly to keep from breaking down through the silence.  
  
"Let's go in here." The doctor motioned towards the room Joe had previously been in and closed the door.  
  
Nash held Inger hand strongly as Cassidy clinged to his shoulder.  
  
"What we were afraid of, has come true. Mr. Dominguez suffered a cardiac arrest during our attempt to retrieve the bullet. The loss of blood and trauma caused his heart to weaken and ultimately fail. We were able to revive him but only until, he fell into arrest once again. This rarely happens, but we were able to bring his heart rate back up another time. At this time we decided to stop the surgery."  
  
"So he's alright now?" Inger asked through tears.  
  
"Please ma'm let me finish. You husband due to the arrest and loss of blood has fallen into a coma, and as of right now been placed back to critical condition. We believe this second bullet is lodged in a crucial place which is not only not allowing blood to flow to the heart, but stopping oxygen from getting to his brain; the end result is the coma. His body is in sort of a shut down mode, all we can do now is wait."  
  
"I was waiting for that line." Nash replied looking into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah that usually follows it."  
  
"Sir, we truly have done all we can to help at this moment, we are doing every thing possible to keep him alive, blood is being transfused as we speak and he is being watched carefully."  
  
Inger listened to the doctor and wondered if that was all he had to say.  
  
"My husband.he'll be alright right?"  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, I can't say for sure, but I believe he is a fighter to have made it this far. Just believe in him. I'll be here all night if you need anything."  
  
With that he shook Nash's hand once again and walked out of the room. Cassidy let go of her father's arm and sat down on the bed, Inger turned to Nash for an answer.  
  
"We just have to wait sweet heart, don't know how long, don't even know exactly why. we just have to wait." He shrugged and was at a loss for words.  
  
**  
  
Weeks turned into months and life miserably went on. Nash went to the hospital every night after work and told his partner about the gigs they were on. Nash was staying over Joes with Inger, while Nick stayed with Cassidy at Lisa's. Inger cried almost every night and Nash was right there with her. The doctors kept saying it was hopeless but he kept telling Inger and himself never to give up. Nash lived for the few quiet moments he had to himself before he drove over to Ingers from the hospital, sitting in the Cuda by the pier, thinking, rethinking and even sometimes shedding a tear or two.  
  
This night was just like any other.  
  
"Angel.?"  
  
"Hello Nash.How are you?"  
  
"As good as I can be I guess.let me guess got a message for me?"  
  
"No, just thought I'd sit here with ya."  
  
Nash shrugged. It did feel good to have some one with him.  
  
When Angel got up to leave Nash stopped him.  
  
"I haven't given up." Nash uttered.  
  
"And you won't" Angel replied. "Just remember, never underestimate the impossible." With that Angel began to walk away.  
  
Nash shook his head and sat for a few moments before heading to Joe's.  
  
Another month went by, only two more days until Lucia turned a year old. It was going to be another slap in the face and Nash was ready for it. The question was, how much more could he take. How many more nights crying with Inger would there be? How many days will he have to work without his partner? He wanted his partner back so badly.  
  
The night before Lucia's birthday, Nash stopped by the hospital like he usually did. Greeting the staff whom he'd gotten to know very well over the past year.  
  
He walked into Joe's room. Same as every night, took his coat off, pulled up the chair and talked.  
  
"Nothing too special today, except, Ronnie sprained his ankle chasing after that squirrel Harvey is still trying to catch, I bit into Harvey for like thirty seconds until I started cracking up. I mean you'd think Ronnie was tough but boy he is a little baby on the inside let me tell ya.anyway, other than that just same old same old. Oh, I'm sure you know this but uh.Lucia's first birthday is tomorrow, you're welcome to come, it's a must for all dads, ya know that?" Nash stopped and took a breath. "Yeah you know that, it's a Chuck Cheese on Fifth Street at 3 if you want to come. We'll miss ya if you're not there." Nash almost laughed at himself. "Ya know what you'd tell me if you could right now? You'd say "Nash man I'll be there but I'll be five minutes late." Cuz you'd be picking up some last minute gift you wanted to get her or party favor you forgot. Yeah you'd be late but you'd be there. Man, I know you so well. Anyway, I'm gonna head over to your house, we got some decorations to finish for tomorrow, don't worry, Inger is holding up fine, she just wants you back.we all do." Nash was getting choked up. "So yeah I'm gonna go, as usual, I miss you and um, I love you bubba."  
  
Nash grabbed his hand and squeezed it, walking out he wished the staff good night and headed home.  
  
**  
  
"Harvey we're gonna be late man lets go!"  
  
"We got a half hour boss."  
  
"I know but I gotta pick up some last minute party favors I forgot to get."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming."  
  
Nash arrived at the party right on time to greet all the guests. Every one couldn't help but feel that something was missing, but it wasn't something, it was some one and they knew it.  
  
"Nash I'm gonna go get Lucia, to blow out the candles." Inger smiled.  
  
"Alright sweet heart, I'll get everyone." Just as Nash started to wave everyone over his cell phone rang.  
  
"Nash?" His mouth dropped. "Bubba?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm afraid I'm gonna be more than five minutes late pal."  
  
"Oh my god.Joe?"  
  
"Yeah buddy, it's me. Did you miss me?"  
  
"Yeah like you have to ask." It was so nice to hear his voice.  
  
"Aw, thanks bubba. Now can I talk to my angels?"  
  
"Yea sure."  
  
Nash handed the phone over to Inger.  
  
"Who is it Nash?"  
  
Nash grinned bigger than he ever has as tears started to fall freely. "It's your husband."  
  
Inger sobbed while she tried to talk. Harvey ran over and took one look at Nash and knew. He embraced Nash for what seemed like an hour before he let go.  
  
"Hold off on those candles sister." Nash held Lucia in his arms. "We're gonna take that cake and go see your daddy."  
  
"Dad da" Everyone's eyes turned and they gasped, it was her first word.  
  
"Yup Angel...Dad da"  
  
  
  
My dad chased monsters from the dark,  
  
He checked underneath my bed.  
  
An' he could lift me with one arm,  
  
Way up over top his head.  
  
He could loosen rusty bolts,  
  
With a quick turn of his wrench.  
  
He pulled splinters from his hand,  
  
And never even flinched.  
  
In thirteen years I'd never seen him cry,  
  
But the day that grandpa died, I realized: Unsinkable ships sink.  
  
Unbreakable walls break.  
  
Sometimes the things you think could never happen,  
  
Happen just like that.  
  
Unbendable steel bends.  
  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable,  
  
I've learned to never underestimate,  
  
The impossible. An' then there was my junior year,  
  
Billy had a brand new car.  
  
It was late, the road was wet,  
  
I guess the curve was just too sharp.  
  
I walked away without a scratch.  
  
They brought the helicopter in.  
  
An' Billy couldn't feel his legs.  
  
Said he'd never walk again.  
  
But Billy said he would and his Mom and daddy prayed,  
  
And the day we graduated, he stood up to say: "Unsinkable ships sink.  
  
"Unbreakable walls break.  
  
"Sometimes the things you think could never happen,  
  
"Happen just like that.  
  
"Unbendable steel bends.  
  
"If the fury of the wind is unstoppable,  
  
"I've learned to never underestimate,  
  
"The impossible." So don't tell me that it's over.  
  
Don't give up on you and me.  
  
'Cos there's no such thing as hopeless,  
  
If you believe: Unsinkable ships sink.  
  
Unbreakable walls break.  
  
Sometimes the things you think could never happen,  
  
Happen just like that.  
  
Unbendable steel bends.  
  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable,  
  
I've learned to never underestimate,  
  
The impossible. 


End file.
